


【索香】浪费食物即是犯罪

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	1. Chapter 1

临街营业的小餐馆巴拉蒂今夜的生意也颇为红火，忙得热火朝天的厨房比前厅还要拥挤不堪，每个人都需要同时兼顾两三份活才能供应上客人的需求。

“三号桌追加一份烤鳗鱼，七号桌准备结账了，谁有空去收款？”

“快点送两瓶烧酒出去，客人催很多次了！”

“两碗叉烧面好了！”

“喂，臭小子，这块面包是怎么回事？”

在喧闹的叫嚷声中，忽然混入了一个不协调的声音，所有人都望向低气压传来的方向，他们并没有停下手头的工作，抱着看好戏的心态围观了一两秒又各自转开头去。

新来的帮工又要挨骂了，由于上演的次数太过频繁，这已经不是什么值得一看的新鲜戏码。

从鱼箱里捞出一条活鱼的副主厨山治正将鱼拍在案板上动作迅速却不生乱地刮鳞刨内脏，用不会被油煎汤沸等杂声盖过的音量继续说：“这家店没什么别的规矩，唯独浪费食物绝不允许发生，给老子一口不剩的吃完它。”

索隆敢肯定餐馆的副主厨看他不顺眼，从今天中午入职开始他就一直在挨骂，这个欠揍的卷眉毛连一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事都要找他麻烦，要不是有“绝对不能丢失这份工作”的动力在背后支撑着他，他早就翻脸了。

他其实也不是成心想浪费食物，常人的用餐时间正是餐馆最忙的时段，他第一天干这工作没什么经验，不知道要提前垫垫肚子，闻着厨房里四溢的美食香气，没熬过用餐高峰期他就饿得前胸贴后背，有人好心的给了他一袋面包充饥，还没吃完，就又有一大盆急需清洗的碗碟推到面前，他这才放下了剩余的一小块面包。

这个卷眉混蛋明明忙得快要长出八只手来，怎么还能关注到这种小事？

索隆从洗碗池里抽出双手，在围裙上草草擦干水渍，然后拿起被他丢回包装袋里的面包，走到山治身边贴近到鼻尖差点顶到脸颊的距离，恶狠狠的把面包三两口塞进嘴里吃完。

山治刀功利落地切割完鱼肉，连眼皮都没抬一下，只举起刀在他鼻尖前晃了晃，他就气闷不已的退回去继续干活了。

好不容易熬到晚间的用餐高峰结束，后厨的众人终于可以获得一点喘息时间轮流吃饭休息，索隆刚吃完一大块面包，暂时还不饿，于是跟其他人说想去抽支烟，便从餐馆的后门溜了出去。

出门后他径直穿过小巷来到停在巷口的一辆黑色丰田旁，不用他敲窗，车门就被人从里面推开，他左右看了看确认周围没人，一矮身坐进车里。

“老大，怎么样？有没有什么新发现？”

坐在副驾位的约瑟夫殷勤递来一瓶水，索隆伸手挡了一下示意不用。

他解开厨师服最上排的两颗扣子，倚着座椅靠背放松身体，整个人向下滑了半截。他以前从来都不知道在餐馆的厨房做工竟然这么累，还好只是个临时工作。

他望着车顶感叹道：“为什么我非得做这种事情不可？”

他在今年年初就已经晋升为警部，任职刑事部搜查一课系长，平日的侦查行动只负责带队指挥，卧底这种事早就不用他亲自干了，可他现在偏偏穿着件不怎么合身的厨师服，再过五分钟就又得回到那间热烘烘的厨房去。

约瑟夫用右手在肚子前面比了个切割的动作，说：“老大，强尼替你挡了那一刀估计十天半个月都下不了床了，你在医院里答应他的，在他出院以前，他的所有任务你都会替他完成。”

“我记得，不用你提醒。”索隆皱了皱眉，想起三天前那次场面混乱的抓捕行动他就一阵心烦，要抓到能把犯罪组织连根拔起的关键性人物，并且替他的兄弟报那一刀之仇，就看今晚了。

无心之间他转头扫了一眼车窗外，注意到餐馆的后门走出来一个人，那人拎着一大包厨余垃圾扔进垃圾桶，然后回到门边倚着墙壁点燃了一支烟。

少了工作中的认真专注以及教训人时的戾气，休息抽烟的副主厨眉眼看上去柔和了不少，他仰头望向楼宇之间的一小片夜空，嘴唇间吐出一缕缕薄烟，不知道正在想些什么。

索隆指着窗外说：“我觉得那个混蛋卷眉毛嫌疑最大，不仅性格差得要命，还总爱滥用暴力，餐馆里所有人都得听他的，连男性食客也不例外，就算跟案子没关系，他也很可能是个不安分的暴力分子。名字叫文斯莫克·山治，你帮我查查他的底细。”

收到新指令的约瑟夫连忙掏出手机把名字记了下来，在他喃喃念叨着文斯莫克这个姓氏努力想要回忆什么时，山治已经走进了餐馆。

索隆也推门下车打算回去继续他的卧底工作，可是还没等他走到门口，拎着又一包厨余垃圾出来的副主厨就与他迎面撞了个正着。

说是出来抽烟，刚才山治在这抽烟时他却不见人影，现在忽然又冒出来，着实显得有些可疑。

山治越过他的肩膀看向停在巷口的车，把垃圾袋塞进他手里，随口问了一句：“你朋友？”

他接过垃圾袋，面不改色地撒谎道：“嗯，过来找我借钱的。”

山治没再多说什么，只是垂下视线看向他的衣服，伸手帮他把最上排的两颗扣子扣好，然后拍了拍他的胸口。

规范员工的工作形象是副主厨的分内之事，这是个颇为无心的动作，可是索隆借着后巷昏暗的路灯光线近距离观察山治颜色清亮的蓝眼睛，闻着他叼烟的嘴唇间的吐息，竟品出了点儿不同寻常的味道。

怦然心动大概指的就是这种时刻了，只不过对感情略有些迟钝的刑警先生在半小时之内暂时还不能搞清楚他这一刻的心跳加速是怎么回事。

他背过身走向垃圾桶，扔垃圾的过程中暗暗向巷口打出手势，收到讯号的汽车在夜色中发动，缓缓驶出了小巷。

之后他们一起回到厨房。用餐高峰一过，整间餐馆如战场前线般紧张的气氛逐渐缓和。

大部分人都抽空吃完了晚餐，山治准备给自己弄碗面吃，边煮汤边看向站回洗碗池前继续埋头刷碗的新人，那家伙虽然笨手笨脚总帮倒忙，工作时认真负责的劲头倒是很值得欣赏。于是山治问他：“要不要吃碗面？我可以顺便帮你煮一份。”

索隆把洗干净的盘子叠放整齐，狐疑地看了山治一眼，有些不太相信这份突如其来的好意。不过他最后还是点了点头，回了句：“好。”

本以为会是顿敷衍了事的工作餐，结果等面端到眼前索隆才发现，这份工作餐一点儿也不比卖给客人的差，豚骨汤煮出的拉面表面铺满一层丰富的配菜，光是看浓汤和配菜的颜色就足够让人食指大动。

索隆向来不是什么拉面爱好者，但他不得不承认，这碗工作餐是他至今为止吃过的最美味的一碗面。他一边大口吃面一边心想，难怪卷眉毛性格那么欠揍还能当上副主厨，厨师果然还是得靠实力来说话。

在索隆腹诽着山治差劲的性格又不得不去赞叹他的厨艺时，一辆轻型货车停在了餐馆门口。

两名工人从车里搬下一箱饮料抬进备餐间，其中一名年轻人戴着顶鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低，索隆职业病作祟的多打量了他几眼，离近时四目相接，他们都认出了彼此，那一晚刺伤强尼的正是这个人。

索隆吃进嘴里的一口面还没咽下肚，那个年轻人就忽然松手丢开饮料箱，抬腿向他狠狠踹去。

一切都发生得太过突然，大腿结结实实中招的索隆站立不稳向后踉跄倒退两步，手里的面碗就这么被踹掉在了地上。

那人没打算跟他纠缠，逼退他之后直接返身向店外跑去，他看着摔在地上汤汁四溅的半碗拉面第一时间骂出句脏话，立马提步去追，同时扯起领口对粘在内侧的通讯设备喊道：“目标在店内出现，别让他跑了！”

即便已经过了用餐高峰时段，店内的客人仍旧不少，平时只够服务人员穿梭其间的过道根本容不下人奔跑，嫌犯没跑出几步就被索隆用客人桌上的一篮时蔬拼盘砸中后脑，然后被他从后面扑倒在地。

周围的客人还以为是有醉汉闹事，各自拿着筷子、端着酒杯，探头探脑地围观他们在地上滚作一团，直到嫌犯掏出一把弹簧刀，弹出刀刃向索隆的腹部刺去，离得较近的几桌客人才惊叫着爬起来四散跑开。

索隆掰住嫌犯的手腕，一个头槌将他撞得鼻血横流。

他其实本可以用些更具技巧、更温和的擒拿手段来制服对手，可他一看到弹簧刀就想到躺在医院病房里的强尼，所以下手又快又狠，专攻向脆弱且不易留下痕迹的关节和软组织，没几下就把嫌犯收拾得丢下刀抱头求饶。

就在索隆反折嫌犯的手臂打算把他压制在地上时，忽然听到店内嘈杂的人声中混入了一个熟悉的声音，那声音就在他身后响起，饱含着急欲爆发的怒意，一如他今天在后厨帮工时每一次挨骂的前兆。

“你们这两个混蛋，在别人的店里做什么呢？”

索隆心知不妙，连忙转头想要解释，半个字都还没来得及出口，副主厨那携裹着风声的一脚就踢中了他的后背，把他连同嫌犯一起踹飞出去。他们跌落在门口砸断了一张矮桌，巨大的响动把刚冲进店门准备提供支援的行动组员们吓了一跳。

其他厨师看到气势汹汹冲进店里的一伙人还以为是来找麻烦的，拿起剔骨刀和锅铲一类随手可得的工具就要帮忙，可是当他们看到有人掏出警察手册向他们展示时，立马收敛起悍匪气质，纷纷露出一副守法公民的无害笑容。

“老大，你没事吧？”约瑟夫伸手把索隆从矮桌的残骸中拽了起来，被砸在底下的嫌犯早两眼一翻昏厥过去，两名组员给他戴上手铐，一人架着一只胳膊将他抬出了餐馆。

索隆的后背疼得像断了骨头，扶着后腰好半天才直起身来，他咬牙切齿地指着山治，大跨步向他逼近。

约瑟夫眼疾手快从后面抱住他，死死架着他的胳膊，免得他在大庭广众之下又冲动行事：“老大，算了，算了，别这样。”

“你刚才那算是袭警！”索隆满面怒容的冲山治吼道。

在进店的刑警们称呼今天刚入职的新人为“老大”时，山治就猜测出了索隆的身份，明知自己惹了个麻烦人物，他也依然表现得蛮不在乎，在这种时候露怯可不是他的行事风格。

他点燃一支烟，下巴微扬朝着索隆的脸吐出一口烟雾，将骨子里的桀骜展现为浑身的尖刺：“刑警先生，你伪装身份办案，砸坏了我们店里的东西，还吓跑了几桌客人，我都没跟你算账呢。”

“你小子…”山治挑衅意味十足的态度让索隆气得牙根发痒，可是不知怎的，这反骨的姿态除了激起愤怒之外，还激起了他的另一种情绪，他在往后的许多时日里才渐渐弄明白那是种强烈的征服欲。

他怒极反笑，挣脱开约瑟夫的双手，一颗颗解开厨师服的扣子，脱下来递还给山治：“损失我们会赔偿的。还有，我现在向你提出辞职，在你手底下工作的感觉糟透了。”

山治接过衣服挂在手臂上，还想再说些嘲弄的话还嘴，作为这间餐馆最有主事权的老板兼主厨哲夫从后厨走了出来，围拢在厨房门口看好戏的厨师们自动为他让出道路。

哲夫走到山治身边，抬起右手按住他的后脑勺，压下他的脑袋，同他一起并排鞠躬，说：“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”

巴拉蒂的老板虽然已经是个年近古稀的老人家，气质上却透着股让年轻人无法与之对抗的威严感，索隆先是愣了一下，然后肢体行动快于思维，毕恭毕敬地弯腰低头，他身后的组员们自然也跟着还了鞠躬礼，异口同声回话：“抱歉，也给您添麻烦了。”

等索隆和山治慢半拍的反应过来，抬头对视一眼，面色都稍稍凝固了一瞬，急忙动作一致的直起腰来。

险些难以收场的纠纷就这样被哲夫轻松化解，两拨人各自散去回到自己的工作岗位：厨师们整理好店面的狼藉，请留下的客人重新入座，成功逮住目标的刑警们则准备押着嫌犯回本部复命。

索隆去更衣室拿回自己的外套，走出餐馆来到路边，驻足在车前犹豫片刻，弯下腰拍了拍车顶，对手下们说：“你们先回去吧，我还有事要做。”

约瑟夫立马从车窗里探出头来，慌张地问：“老大？你又想做什么？你可千万不能再揍人了！”

索隆按着他的额头把他塞回车里去，摆了摆手示意他不用操心，转过身独自走回了餐馆。

他刚一进门，客人们和正在打扫的厨师们就向他投来了好奇的目光，他视若无睹地穿过前厅来到厨房，山治正在收拾那箱摔碎的饮料，见他进来露出惊讶的表情，他沉默着来到冷冻柜边，从地上捡起之前从他手里被踹掉的那碗拉面。

树脂材质的面碗经受住了摔打，不过碗里的汤和配菜却洒了大半，他拿来一双干净筷子，用脚勾来圆凳坐在冷冻柜前，大口大口吃起了剩下的半碗面。

山治拄着拖把站在他身后，对他异于寻常的举动感到不解，盯着他的背影瞧了好半天，才勉强揶揄出一句：“有这么饿吗？”

索隆把已经凉透的拉面一口气吃光，端起碗仰着头，连汤底也喝得干干净净，然后起身走到洗碗池前动作熟练地刷洗干净碗筷又收纳妥当，等做完这一切之后，他站定在山治面前。

“是你说的，不能浪费食物。”索隆顺手抓起山治的领巾，低头凑近了用它抹了抹嘴，在山治夺回领巾准备发火时，他直视着山治的眼睛，继续说：“而且，这么好吃的面不吃完太可惜了。”

这句话成功把山治的怒火给堵了回去，他觉得眼前这个绿脑袋的家伙似乎是在泡他，一时又不太敢确定。

索隆趁他迟疑的工夫，穷追猛打道：“你有名片吗？”

山治的思维在这一刻运转得有些卡壳，他并没有反问对方要他的名片做什么，而是侧过身，从放置在出餐口的一盒卡片里抽出一张递过去，说：“店里的订餐卡。”

索隆接过卡片看也不看一眼的直接揣进兜里，不再说什么多余的话，来时像一阵风，走的时候也丝毫不拖泥带水。

等他离开餐馆以后，打扫前厅的其中一名厨师从门外看进厨房，问他：“喂，他又回来干什么？”

山治站在原地愣神片刻，低头看了看自己的领巾，又看了看破碎一地的饮料，慢吞吞推动拖布继续拖地，嘴角隐隐浮现出一丝笑意，回答道：“没什么，大概是肚子饿了吧。”

END.


	2. Chapter 2

8：38PM。地下停车场。

索隆的车停在地下二层的最南端，正对着通往楼上的其中一台电梯。

其他组员们分为三组守住另外三处出入口，将整座停车场的通行往来收入监视网中。

小组这次围捕的是一对犯下抢劫杀人案的雌雄大盗，根据线报，他们会在今晚再次出手，藏匿作案工具的车辆就停在车库的某一处，具体时间无从得知，所以他们从傍晚就开始守在这里，到现在已经足足过去了三个小时。

漫长又枯燥的等待让组员们原本紧绷的神经都有些松懈，无线对讲频道里渐渐有人闲聊起来。

“他们今晚真的会来吗？消息来源到底可不可靠？”

“我觉得他们没准还有别的藏枪地点，我们不会在这里白等一场吧？”

“呸！别乌鸦嘴！”

“我看他们是不打算再抢了，之前搞到手的那些钱还不够花吗？我要是他们，早拿着钱过快活日子去了。”

“得了吧，你哪有那个贼胆。”

众人正聊得兴起时，频道里忽然响起了一个急促的声音打断了他们：“喂，来人了！”

听着组员们胡侃的索隆立马坐直了身体，将手放在方向盘上，静待着更进一步的信息，然而接下来他等到的不是开始行动的讯号，而是一声充满困惑的：“咦？”

“啊！老大好！”另一个人紧接着喊道。

索隆挑了挑眉，听到耳麦里传出了一个不属于行动小组的熟悉声音：“工作辛苦了，都没吃晚饭吧？我给你们带了些吃的。”

坐直的身体又颓然靠回椅背上，索隆盯着不远处打开的电梯门里走出来的无关人员，语气颇为无奈：“他什么时候变成你们的老大了？那我算什么？”

“大嫂吧？”有人小声说道。

他咬了咬牙，语气不善地问：“是谁说的？找死吗？”

耳麦里传来了山治的笑声，索隆光凭想象就能在大脑中勾勒出他得意的样子。

接着有一个明显是在咀嚼食物的人用细如蚊蝇的音量嘟囔着：“谁给饭吃谁就是老大。”

只用几顿饱饭就能被收买的手下们没出息到让索隆哭笑不得，一两个人也就罢了，现在全系上下，只要是见过山治并且被投食过几顿的，没一个不是他的忠实小弟，索隆早就觉得自己的威严有些岌岌可危了。

没一会儿，山治的身影就出现在了视野当中，他认得索隆的车，左右看了看确保周围没人，走到车边弯下腰来敲了敲副驾驶一侧的车窗。

索隆隔着窗玻璃故意跟他怄了几秒气，不情不愿地降下窗户，问他：“你怎么来了？”

山治将一只胳膊搭在窗框上，故意口没遮拦地说：“你已经好几天没出现了，我过来看看你是不是还活着。”

索隆听得出山治是在不满，最近需要处理的案件太多，他一心扑在工作上，确实对山治少了些关注，不过他并不打算主动承认这一点。他岔开话题问：“谁告诉你我在这的？”

把重要的行动信息泄露给旁人，看来又有人皮痒了。

“别问我，我是不会把我的'情报人员'供出来的。”山治从保温袋里取出一盒便当递进车里：“来看看你顺便给你送饭，你晚上又没吃正餐吧？”

每次出外勤索隆都不好好吃饭，山治深知这一点，他的男朋友一旦投入工作就废寝忘食，连续几晚不睡觉都是常事。

索隆伸手接过便当盒和筷子，触摸到的温度还很温热。他看着山治，又看向不远处紧闭的电梯门：“我会吃的，你回去吧。”

“我才刚来你就要赶我走？这么不想见我？”山治故意语气极不愉快地问道。

这一招的效果总是相当显著，拿人的手短，吃人的嘴软，索隆的态度立马怂了：“不是我不想见你，这次的行动很危险，你来这里不安全。”

山治的手指轻轻敲弹着窗框，问出了一个明知故问的问题：“那你为什么不怕？”

索隆理所当然地回答：“这是我的工作。”

山治对他笑了笑：“这是我男朋友的工作，我又为什么要怕？”

索隆被这句话堵得哑口无言，从认识山治的第一天起，他就领教过这张嘴巴的厉害，在下定决心对山治发起猛烈的追求时他就做好了心理准备，可时不时的还是会感受到挫败。

他无奈地推开副驾驶的车门，山治坐进车里升起车窗，坐稳后的第一件事就是侧过身来吻了他一口，动作自然得不能更自然了。

山治在来的路上显然是刚抽过烟，呼吸间还残留着烟草味儿，那双薄唇无论是味道还是温度，对索隆都充满了吸引力。

弱电流击打般酥麻的轻轻一触之后，山治让两双嘴唇维持在要碰不碰的距离，直视着索隆的眼睛坦率地说：“我想你了。”

索隆端着便当盒的手微微抖动了一下，听见频道里有人在低声偷笑，这才后知后觉的意识到他们刚才的对话可能被全组都听见了。这帮混小子故意憋着不出声，就等着听他们的免费八卦。

他连忙关掉对讲机的声控功能，看到他做这个动作的山治立马明白了刚才是自动通讯。亲昵的情话说给热恋中的男友听不觉得羞耻，说给整个行动小组的人听可就尴尬得要命了。山治面露羞赧地轻咳一声，转开脸坐正身体。

索隆暗暗觉得好笑，低头打开便当盒盖子，里面的菜色全是他爱吃的。他拿起筷子狼吞虎咽的往嘴里扒饭，山治的手艺一向好得没话说，出外勤时能吃到这样一顿工作餐，对于他这种经常得吃残羹冷炙、三餐还极不规律的职业来说，是难得的幸福事。

在他吃饭的时候，山治转过头盯着他看了一会儿，一字一顿的重复道：“我说我想你了。”

索隆夹起一筷子肉片塞进嘴里，继续透过车窗监视着电梯口，一副“我刚才听见了”的敷衍表情。

山治气得牙根发痒，想起眼前的混蛋连续放了他几晚鸽子，害他每晚在客厅里等至深夜，他就想踢爆这混蛋的狗头。他咬着牙说：“你当初追老子的时候可不是这个混样。”

不妙的语气让索隆背后一凉，差点没被嘴里的米饭噎住，连忙从车窗外收回目光，把塞满嘴巴的饭快速嚼完，用手背抹了抹嘴边的菜汁，问：“又怎么了？”

跟一个男人谈恋爱，优点之一就是平时用不着像对待女人一样把山治捧在手心里精心呵护，可就算是男人，也会有小情绪，也会闹脾气，尤其他本身是个神经大条的人，就会经常惹山治生气而不自知。

山治看索隆茫然又有一丝恐慌的样子，不知怎的，竟觉得有些好笑，气也慢慢消了。热恋期时他的眼睛会自动给他的蠢货男友加滤镜，连蠢相也能看出些英俊可爱来。他无奈地叹了口气，拽过索隆的手，从兜里掏出离开餐馆时忘记解下的围裙，帮索隆把手背上的油擦干净。

索隆注视着山治露出淡淡笑容的脸，又看他细心擦拭着自己的手背，心头一动，反握住那五根属于厨师的颀长好看的手指，侧过身凑近过去。

车内狭窄的空间让他们气息相融，连呼吸声也听着格外清晰，索隆吻住山治的嘴唇，远比最初那浅浅的一碰要更紧密，也更热烈。他吻咬着柔软的唇瓣，把舌头探进口腔，山治微微皱眉喘息了一声，舌头也缠了上来。

他们在车里安安静静接吻，手指不老实的四处抚摸，但也仅仅只是抚摸着一些边缘部位而已，毕竟索隆现在有任务在身，撩拨起要命的情欲也没法立马解决。

在他们吻得难分难舍的时候，对面的电梯门忽然敞开，索隆边舔舐着山治的舌面，边让视线飘了过去。电梯里走出来的只是无关人员，依旧不是逮捕目标。

注意到他在分心的山治随着他的目光看去，心里虽然有些不爽，但也明白工作才是正经事，特别是对于在刑事搜查科工作的刑警。他的男朋友就是得到社会普遍赞扬的那种“保护民众的大英雄”，他当然不能因为对方只专注于工作却忽略了自己而生气。

可是，道理虽然是这么个道理，真的发生在他身上，他心里仍觉得有些不是滋味。

昨天索隆下班之前给他发了条短信，说晚上会去找他。他铺好床，准备好夜宵和饮料，还把自己洗得干干净净，坐在客厅里边看电视边等，等着等着就睡着了，再醒来时已经是第二天清晨该起床上班的时间，而他那个说着下流话要“让你尝尝我的厉害”的男朋友，却连个鬼影都没有。他最终只等来一条短信，只有短短一句的道歉和上面那段让他面红耳赤的下流话并列在一起，实在有些刺眼。

他的心是肉长的，即便他喜欢的就是索隆的英勇气概，喜欢的就是索隆对工作认真负责的劲头，真要让他为此牺牲自己，他也是不情愿的。

想到这些，山治的心里就像打翻了厨房里的一整座调料架般五味杂陈，而索隆呢，吻得尽兴之后他又坐正身体，端起便当盒继续吃饭，眼睛依然盯着电梯门瞧，好像恨不得把那两扇门盯出个破洞来。

山治抿了抿嘴唇，盯着他的侧脸，好半天都得不到关注，气不打一处来地伸手进他双腿之间用劲一抓。

索隆吃疼闷哼一声，手抖得差点把剩下的饭菜打翻，连忙把便当盒放下，按住他的手腕，斥责道：“干嘛？把手拿开！”

山治非但没听话，手指还得寸进尺抓揉了几下，索隆不自控地绷紧腰和大腿，声音顿时哑了：“臭厨子，别闹……”

“这时候肯看我了？”山治倾身凑近他，朝他的耳朵吹了口气，他立马像被电流击打了一下似的缩起脖子。山治对他的反应颇为满意，手指愈发肆无忌惮地揉弄起来。

“说什么蠢话……我什么时候不肯看你了？”索隆牢牢捏着山治的手腕，呼吸越来越急促，嗔怒的脸色逐渐染上了情欲。没办法，他对山治的喜欢一点儿也不比山治对他的少，他们对彼此的渴望也同理可证，被那五根手指服务的感觉好极了，不消一会儿，索隆的裆部就硬挺挺地撑了起来。

“晚上回去再说，我现在忙着呢……”索隆底气不足地抗拒道。

“你一准又会爽约，老子才不信你的鬼话。”山治在他嘴唇上咬了一口泄愤，左手腕被捏着，只能伸出右手去拉开他的裤链，故意给了他一个颇具暗示意味的笑容，说：“你忙你的，我不会打扰你工作。”

说完，他就将右边的鬓发别到耳后，弯腰低下头去，将男友那根已经被逗弄得勃起的东西掏出来，张嘴含了进去。

索隆的右手用力捏紧方向盘，在被温热的唇舌包裹住的最初几秒，屏住呼吸，喉咙里发出一声兴奋的低喘。他抬起头，目光虽然落在车窗外，心思却早就不在那里了。

山治含进去又吐出来几次之后，用一只手环握住根部控制好指向，舌头从上到下，又从下到上的反复舔弄。他听到头顶传来的喘息声越来越重，知道自己的刺激产生了作用，眼前的东西也以肉眼可见的速度充血膨大，颜色变得胀红，表面青筋突出。

以往在床上，这东西总能把他折磨得欲仙欲死，甚至哭泣求饶，可是现在在他的掌控之下，他可以随心随遇的对它做任何事。

山治用嘴唇吸裹住形状饱满的龟头，舌尖搔弄铃口，做着吸吮动作时两腮凹陷，慢慢向上抬头，阴茎从嘴唇之间抽离出去发出“啵”的一声。

索隆的腰明显颤抖了一下，看来这招让他爽得不行。山治抬头看看他，他眼眶发热泛红地低头回看，眼神凶得像要吃人，但他什么也不能做，山治知道。

山治对他笑了一下，重新埋下脸，放松口腔，把完全勃起成型的阴茎含进嘴里，上下晃动着脑袋开始帮男友口交。

索隆起先还会推拒几下，到这地步已经顾不上考虑别的了，左手搭着山治的后脑勺抚摸柔软的金发，微微眯起眼睛，注视着电梯口的目光有七分被情欲占据。他这边关闭了收音麦，耳机里却还能听到组员们的交谈声，他们插科打诨聊着些不重要的话题，他暂时还可以放松享受服务。

男人对男人的身体最为了解，所以山治懂得该怎么控制吞吐的频率，懂得该刺激哪里。只是那东西的尺寸跟他的嘴巴不太相合，吞吐的过程中撑得他腮帮酸疼，就算硬塞进咽喉里也不能完全照顾到全部，他只好用手指套弄着嘴唇照顾不到的根部。铃口里淌出的前列腺液和他吞咽不及的唾液混合在一起溢出嘴角，沿着茎身流淌下去，吸舔的水声在封闭的空间内愈显清晰。

整张脸埋向最色情的部位，闻着男友发热的身体散发出的汗味，听着头顶传来性感的喘息声，山治自己也不免产生了兴奋感。他腾出一只手隔着裤子自我抚慰，尽量放松吞咽肌，把阴茎吞进更深处。

抓在头发上的手指用力收紧，他疼得皱起眉头，吞吐得更为卖力。

当撑满山治口腔的硬物开始出现颤动时，索隆的耳机里忽然传来了组员的喊声：“目标在C出口出现！老大，行动吗？”

索隆咬了咬牙，打开对讲喊道：“废话！立马抓人！”

同时，他扯拽着山治的头发让摩擦的速度加快，咬紧牙关不敢出声，山治不知道是不满还是被弄疼了的闷哼起来，体贴的配合着收缩腮帮，加重套弄的力度，他就这样在强烈的快感刺激下畅快地射了出来，并且全部射进了山治嘴里。

在这短暂的过程中，耳机里传来了混乱的喊声和汽车发动的声音，噪声同时从停车场的另一侧传来。射精之后索隆片刻也不能耽搁，推开山治的脑袋，自己动手拉上裤链。

山治的脸因为缺氧而憋得通红，闭紧嘴唇鼓着腮帮，嘴里灌满他的精液，睁大眼睛不可置信地瞪他，他还算有良心，从储物盒里抽出几张纸巾帮山治擦了擦嘴，然后把剩下的纸一股脑塞进他手里，推开副驾驶一侧的车门，催促道：“快下车，我得走了！”

山治无奈的把精液咽进肚子里，在索隆的后脑勺狠狠抽了一巴掌，索隆被揍了也不生气，讨好地对他笑了一下，在他嘴巴上响亮亲了一口，用口型说：“抱歉，晚上补偿你。”

“别给我打白条，我再也不会信你了。”山治自觉退出车外，在关门之前又矮身钻回车里，把索隆套在脖子上的那根松松垮垮的领带扯了下来，说：“这个给我。”然后又抓紧时间补充道：“不来的话提前给我打个电话。”

“放心。”索隆降下驾驶位的车窗，点亮警灯放到车顶，也不顾组员们的收听，大声豪气地说：“我会把那两个嫌犯绳之以法，然后去找你，你就洗干净等着吧！”

说完，火烧屁股一样赶时间的刑警先生就发动汽车，一脚油门绝尘而去。

山治站在原地望着车尾灯眨眼之间就消失不见的方向，慢慢冷静下来之后，发现自己的身体热得不像话。他从兜里取出烟盒和打火机，叼上一支烟点燃，四处看了看，乘电梯上到地上一楼，循着标牌的指示找到洗手间，径直走进隔间。

在隔间里，他背贴墙壁，解开腰带，把男友的领带揉成团捂在口鼻处，闭上眼睛，边嗅着气味边自慰。在很快解决了躁动的欲望之后，他提好裤子，重新走出隔间，洗干净领带和双手，心情大好地哼着歌向外走去。

END.


End file.
